


How Drake Found Out He Loved Him- Launchpad’s POV

by Michael_Demos



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Slight injury description of a would-be fatal wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: If you’ve read my songfic Things I’ll Never Say, there’s a mention of Drake figuring out he loves Launchpad when LP takes a knife for him.
Relationships: Darkwing Duck | Drake Mallard & Launchpad McQuack
Kudos: 9





	How Drake Found Out He Loved Him- Launchpad’s POV

“Nobody move!!”

Launchpad blinked. It seemed that he’d dozed off slightly while waiting in line at the bank, and somebody had gotten it into their head that robbing the place was easier than waiting in line.

The young cat was so small that, at first glance, they seemed to be no older than Gosalyn, and they were obviously nervous, as they kept glancing at the small pistol they held. “This- this is a robbery! Just give me the money and nobody gets hurt!”

Launchpad shook his head. “Look, kid,” he spoke up, “if you’re trying to impress someone, that’s not the way to do it. How old are you, anyway? You can’t be old enough to make these kind of bad decisions.” He was just stalling for time, imitating Drake’s speech from a few weeks ago when Darkwing Duck had needed to talk a young goat out of a similar situation.

“Sh-shut up!!” The cat pointed the gun at him, ears flat in fear. Launchpad didn’t think they’d thought this through much, but all he had to do was delay the cat until-

“I am the terror that flaps in the night!”

There we go.

“I am the shoelace that always comes untied!”

The cat’s hands were shaking now, and they stared nervously at the cloud of purple smoke.

“I am  _ Darkwing Duck!!” _

Launchpad grinned as the familiar figure stepped out of the smoke. “Yeah! You go, DW!!”

“I think you picked the wrong career path, cat,” Darkwing said, shaking his head sadly. “Put the gun down, and we can talk about this. There’s no need to-  _ yow!!” _

He had to duck suddenly as a bullet whizzed over his head. “Okay, that’s it!” Lunging forward, he knocked the weapon out of the cat’s hand with a well-placed kick. “Now, what did we learn?”

The cat backed away, trembling, and Darkwing sighed. “Kid, you can’t play with weapons like that. Someone could get hurt.”

The cat, looking terrified, swiftly lunged forward with something shiny in his hands, and Darkwing jerked back. “Hey!!”

Launchpad gasped. The cat had pulled out a knife and was attacking Darkwing. He couldn’t let that happen. DW was the best friend he’d ever had- he couldn’t lose that, not now!!

_ “DW!!!” _

Without a second thought, the tall duck hurled himself between the two, shoving Darkwing behind him. He felt a slight pressure on his torso, then the cat turned pale and stumbled backwards. “I- I didn’t mean to, I swear!”

Launchpad reached forward to take the knife, but the cat’s hands were empty. When had that happened? He would have turned to Darkwing, but the purple-costumed duck was already in front of him. His beak was moving, and he had a panicked expression on his face, but Launchpad couldn’t hear a thing.

“What’s wrong, DW?” Launchpad said.

At least, that’s what he thought he said. He must have said something completely different, because Darkwing shook his head. He looked even more panicked, and Launchpad concentrated, trying to hear what his friend was telling him.

“...bbed…”

“...aunchpad, you’ve been…”

“Bleeding-“

“Launchpad, you idiot!!  _ You’re bleeding!!” _

Launchpad’s heading came back in a rush. “What?” He looked down at his torso, and immediately wished he hadn’t. Sticking out of him was the knife handle, in the middle of his shirt which had been soaked in- red dye, maybe? Except the duck knew it couldn’t be dye, because it was coming out of him-

So it was-

“Oh.”

* * *

Launchpad woke up in the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve read my songfic Things I’ll Never Say, there’s a mention of Drake figuring out he loves Launchpad when LP takes a knife for him.


End file.
